headcanon_islandfandomcom-20200213-history
Knuckles the Echidna (TheIronJedi)
Knuckles the Echidna is the nomadic protector of the Master Emerald and a member of Team Hero. Background Beginnings Knuckles was born to unknown parents from the Knuckles clan on Angel Island, a Island the stays afloat by the power of the Master Emerald. he was told at a young age that he was to protect the Emeralds at all cost and never allow it to leave the alter otherwise the Island will fall. he didn't quite know why he had to do it, but out of his strong sense of loyalty and trust he began guarding it with his life. through all types of trials and tribulations he did so. however do to his secluded life he became very gullible and trusting. Meeting the Underground One day he was met by who he thought was a Scientist by the name of Ivo. He claimed he came to study the Emeralds properties and the mysterious legend around it. Unknown to the young Echidna, this was untrue. after that three Hedgehogs, Sonic, Manic, and Sonia came to the Island to find the scientist and take him down. the Scientist told Knuckles he couldn't fight and he beg him to keep them busy, so he did. After a brawl with the three hedgehogs they explained that the scientist was actually Robotnik and he was tricked. At first, Knuckles didn't believe them until the Island started falling and the scientist airship flew off. He then realized what happened and promised he'd get the Emerald back. So he traveled with the hedgehogs to get it back. There journey took them to a space station know as the Death Egg where there he found Robotnik and the Emerald. he then proceeded to get the emerald back and beat Robotnik within an inch of his life. Sonic stopped him and told him it wasn't worth it and the four left. afterward he went back to the Island and all was restored and he befriended the three Hedgehog. Chaos Crisis for years after the Hedgehog triplets Knuckles stayed on angel Island until one day when a being that was trapped in the Master Emerald escaped and the Master emerald shattered. not knowing who or what it was knuckles attacked. he was easily taking out and the being left. Angel Island then crashed into the Ocean do to the Emeralds lose. Knuckles then knew what he had to do. he began a search for the Master Emerald shards. he first checked Station Square. a city his Island crashed next too. there he fond 6 shards, but before he could continue a Sprite came to him and showed a vision of he past. he didn't understand why he saw then, but continued on. later in his search he'd come across Robotnik, he vaguely saw something in his had and assumed it was a part of the Emerald. but when he confronted Robotnik he showed it wasn't what he was looking for, however Robotnik wanted to test out Chaos. so he told him to attack Knuckles, luckily this time Knuckles had the upper hand and was able to defeat chaos. after the fight Knuckles was going to attack Robotnik, but he was able to convince Knuckles that Sonic had a piece of the Emerald. Knuckles let him off the hook and then serached for Sonic. he'd find Sonic in the Mystic Ruins and attacked him. however when he attacked sonic dropped the Chaos emeralds he collected and Robotnik took them and give them to Chaos. before Sonic or Knuckles could do anything the new form of Chaos attacked them and knocked knuckles out. when he woke up the fight was over. The Egg Carrier then drove in and picked up Robotnik and Chaos. Sonic decided to get back to searching for the Chaos emeralds and Knuckles told him to go on without him because he had a job in finding the other pieces. they left on good terms with one another. Knuckles would go back to searching and fond 3 more pieces on Red Mountain. however the sprite returned and give him another vision. there he saw another Echidna as she was communicating with the Master Emerald. he saw her make a promise to Chao and the vision ended. when he came back from the vision he was at the alter of the Master Emerald. Knuckles was a bit confused at what happened, but returned the pieces to the alter. the Master Emerald reformed all except for one piece. However the Emerald spoke to him and said it was on the egg carrier. he then saw one of Robotnik's robots and figured if he fallowed it it would lead him to the egg carrier. he would end up finded Robotnik's base and boarded the egg carrier. there he sensed the Emerald shards presence and found it in the cargo hold. and left as soon as possible. after he returned to Angel island he would finally restore the Emerald. the Island would float back up and peace would be restored. he wasn't sure what the visions where about. however a bit later Sonic would could to Angel Island and thank Knuckles on behalf of Tikal and explained that the visions where of his ancestors. Knuckles thanked Sonic for letting him know and would continue guarding the Emerald in peace again. Stopping the Arc one day when Knuckles woke up he saw the Emerald was gone and the Island had fallen again. this angered Knuckles and he wanted to know who was responsible. just the he'd find a bat taking it to the Mainland and he refused to let that happen. he stopped her over a desert and they fell to the ground. Rouge told him it wasn't he's he was just guarding it. then Knuckles said it was the job of his ancestors to keep the Emerald safe and he won't let anything happen to it. he then tried attacking rouge and while they fought Robotnik flow in and tried to take it for himself. Knuckles saw this and smashed the emerald before he could take it. Robotnik escaped and Rouge yell at him for doing that. he said it was to protect the emerald and both of them started searching for the pieces. Knuckles would find 3 in Wild Canyon, 3 in Pumpkin Hill, and 3 in an old mine. however couldn't find any more. he then began to check the sewer systems of Central City. later when he found nothing he'd come across Sonic, Tails, and Amy. the updated each other on there situations and learning they where after Rouge as well he joined them to Robotnik's base. there they found a Shuttle the would take them to the ark. when they got there Knuckles sensed the Emerald shards on Rouge and would follow her to the outside of the complex. there Rouge saw Knuckles and they fought again. there fight would come to a stand still, Rouge joked that his was no way to treat a lady. Knuckles asked her what kind of lady would steal an ancient artifact. rouge tried walking towards him but slipped and almost fell of the large construction beam they where on. Knuckles having a good heart and not wanting her to die saved her. Rouge was confused but joked all he wanted to do has hold her hand. Knuckles told her it wasn't a game and it was more about the Emerald shards. Rouge would then capitulate and give him the shards she collected. Knuckles was surprised she did that and apologized for if he hurt her and returned to the others. while he was heading back he saw Sonic warp in front of him. confused by this Sonic said he used chaos control. Sonic then asked Knuckles to help Amy and Tails in the main room. Knuckles agreed and got there as soon as possible. however when he got there Tails had defeated Robotnik and Sonic put an end to the eclipse canon. however there victory was short live when Rouge informed them that the Arc was going to crash into the planet. a recording played and Robotnik would walk in and tell then the situation. they asked how they could stop it and rouge theorized that the Master Emerald could neutralize the Chaos Emeralds power. Knuckles agrees and brought the Master Emerald to the core of the station. when they got there they saw a shine. Knuckles would walk up to it, but the Biolizard would stop him. just then Shadow came in and said he'd fight the lizard of. Shadow would defeat it and Sonic, Shadow, and Knuckles ran to the shine. there Knuckles activated the Emeralds power and it neutralized the Emeralds. however the Biolizard teleported to the Canon and forces the arc to earth. then Sonic and Shadow turn super and stopped the Biolizard. Shadow would use Chaos Control to warp it back into place and the crisis was over. After it was all over Rouge walked up to knuckles and he joked about what jewels would steal next and she said she was done for now and that she had better things on her mind. later Knuckles would join the shuttle ride back to the planet and return the Master Emerald to the alter and continued guarding it once again. Neo Metal Crisis one day Sonic and Tails came to Angel Island to ask Knuckles about a forboating note Robotnik give them. Knuckles at first didn't care and told then to go. However Sonic was able to convince him this had to do with the safety of the Master Emerald and Knuckles decided to take along. they would go from place to place trying to learn more about the situation. however their search was cut short do to Team Dark. they wanted to take out eggman and would fight them for it. Knuckles would remember Rouge and would fight her specifically. however they'd realize they where on the same side and stopped the fight. they'd exchange information and go on there way. later in Metropolis they'd find Team Rose. Cream and sticks accused them of stealing Chocola and they fought. they fight came to a stand still and Tails talked them out of it. they would share there information. they'd eventually get enough information and figure out they needed to go to the Egg Fleet. there Tails hacked into it's computer and they'd learn Metal Sonic was behind it. later they teamed up with teams Rose, Dark, and Chaotix and stopped Neo Metal from taking over the world. The War (being worked on) After the war (main timeline post-split) After the war Knuckles got annoyed by all the work he had to do as the Resistance commander. however he knew he had to rap things up before he left. one day the Resistance would stop receiving Wispon shipments so Knuckles went to there distributor in Barricade town to check.however he ran into a rouge Death Egg sentinel and Sonic arrived just as he defeated it. he briefed Sonic on the situation and they broke into the town. however and citizen said they shouldn't have done that and the to mercenaries named Rough and Tumble took over there town. they promised they'd take them out and the citizen told them where they where. they then stumbled upon a stock pile of Wisp capsules and knew they had to be stopped. they'd come across them and they fought, however they seemed to be out match do the them having Wispons. however Sonic gave a speak to the wisps and they gave them the courage to help fight them off. Sonic, Knuckles and the Wisps would later capture and imprison the mercenaries. Knuckles would then return to the Resistance base and would continue doing work for it. However, Sonic and Tails came back and told Amy and Knuckles about how Neo was behind the rouge badnik attacks and how he had something bigger planned. Knuckles would tell sonic to go to Arsenal Pyramid and find out what Neo was planning. later Sonic and Silver would contact the base and told Knuckles that Neo was planning on stealing the Master Emerald. Knuckles was infuriated about it and started forming an assault squad eminently. When everyone was ready to go they got in the transport and traveled to Angel Island. Knuckles was annoyed at this point do to not being there for the emerald and swore he'd stop Neo at any cost. ones they landed Knuckles made a path straight to the Emerald alter. he and Sonic broke into Neo's base and confronted him about it. they then fought until Shadow came and stabbed Neo. however thats just want neo wanted and was able to transform into Metal Overlord. however to to the help of the Resistance they where able to take down Neo and save the Emerald. when Knuckles got back to the Island he told Sonic he was done with the Resistance and he had a job to do. the Resistance would leave and he'd go back to doing what he did best. guarding the Emerald. Return of Underground Timeline After the War against the Eggman Empire and the Phantom rubies destruction there was a large blast of energy causing a split in time. After Knuckles Recovered from the blast he realized the Resistance had won. He and Amy would then start an effort to clean up the destruction Robotnik left. Knuckles wished he could return to the Emerald, but he knew he had to finish what he started. A month later Amy would tell Knuckles that Tails didn't fix the scanner yet and they went looking for him. they'd find him in Sonic's quarters looking at a box. Amy wanted it open, but Knuckles had a bad feeling about it. however Amy would convince him and when Tails opened it all they found was a picture and a Medallion. Knuckles then had a flashback after seeing Sonia in the picture and he said they shouldn't have opened it. Sonic would later find them and stop there party. Knuckles would return to work, but with the memories of Sonia it left. (Being Worked On) Friends *Sonic the Hedgehog *Manic the Hedgehog *Sonia the Hedgehog *Vector the Crocodile *Espio the Chameleon *Charmy Bee *Miles "tails" Prower *Amy Rose *Silver the Hedgehog *Blaze the Cat *Rouge the Bat (his Friendly rival and secret admirer) *Shadow the Hedgehog *E-123 Omega *Gadget the Wolf *Fuchsia the Cat *Lot the Bird *Tangle the Lemur *Whisper the Wolf Enemies *Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Chaos *Metal Sonic/Neo Metal Sonic *Infinite *Rough *Tumble Abilities *Super Strength *Gliding *Wall Climbing *Swimming *Fighting Skills *Master Emerald Control Abilites that take more then one *Twister Punch (requires Sonia) *Hero Team Blast (requires Tails and Sonic) Relationships Knuckles has always preferred to live alone on his Island and usually doesn't give much thought to a relationship. Sonia: see Kunckles/Sonia Miscellaneous Type: Strength Affiliations: Sonic Underground, The Resistance, Chaotix Detective Agency, Team Hero Possessions: Master Emerald, Shovel Claws Category:TheIronJedi's Headcanons Category:TheIronJedi's Headcanons (heroes) Category:Return of Underground pages